


Night

by Saku015



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluffvember 2019, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, haikyuu manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: One of Iwaizumi and Oikawa's nights at their shared home in Brazil.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534508
Kudos: 116





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Home.

Hajime was standing in front of the stove in their small kitchen, stirring the miso soup and grilling some mackerel. Despite living in Brazil for more than one year now, Tooru still craved Japanese food – and he would have lied if he said he didn’t either from time to time.

They finished university when they were both 21 and came here right after the day of their graduation. Tooru always had been interested in beach volleyball and when he asked Hajime to go with him, he nodded without a second thought – someone had to look after that man-child after all. He heard the front door opening, then closing and prepared himself for the attack.

”Iwa-chan! I’m home!” Tooru said as he draped himself over Hajime, nuzzling his nose to his neck.

”I can see that, idiot,” Hajime said without turning away from the foods.

”Mean, Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined. ”And I didn’t even get my ’welcome home’ kiss!”

”Do you have something like that?” Hajime asked and he could tell the other was pouting.

”Oh, oh, Iwa-chan! You have no idea what happened to me on the beach!” Oikawa said excitedly and Hajime wondered how he could have mood swings like these.

”You bet the elders like always,” Hajime guessed and pulled the soup off of the stove.

”Again, mean, but no,” Oikawa said, resting his chin on the top of Hajime’s head. (Hajime noted that he had to kick him for it later.) ”I met Chibi-chan.”

”What?!” Hajime gasped, finally turning his head back. ”What is he doing here?”

”Practicing beach volley apparently, but he really sucks,” Oikawa answered with a smirk on his lips. ”You should’ve seen the utter shock on his face.”

”I bet his first question was why aren’t you in the national team with Tobio,” Hajime stated and couldn’t help the smile appearing on his lips when he heard the indignant noise his boyfriend gave out.

”Excuse me! You and I both know that I can beat Tobio-chan anytime, any day. I just give him a little time to shine before taking everything away from him.”

”And people, this is Oikawa Tooru when he’s lying,” Iwaizumi said, but before Oikawa could pull away, he turned around and pulled him down in a kiss. ”Set the table. Dinner is almost ready.”


End file.
